


Mashton: Undercover

by HPFangirl71



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Teasing, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When kisses undercover lead to something more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashton: Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way implying that Mashton or Cake is real. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. Story contains explicit gay sex so Please Do Not Flame!! All others, please enjoy!!

It starts with a simple kiss...

Stolen in the dark, beneath the blankets under the guise of a tickle war. Ashton's a bit surprised at the feel of Michaels lips as they press warmly against his own. Its awkward but only for a moment because somehow kissing Mikey feels okay. The kiss is brief but it leaves a lasting impression on Ashton. Its all he can think about the rest of the night.

Its two days later when they're all cuddled together to watch some movie on the hotel's pay per view that it happens again. Michael and Ashton are in one bed while Luke and Calum take the other. Ashton waits till Luke and Calum seem preoccupied, squabbling over the snacks they'd brought back from the venue.

He's nervous to make the first move but Ashton knows what he wants. He yanks the covers over their heads and pulls Michael close. Their lips connect and tonight there's none of that former awkwardness, it just feels good to him.

Michael bites at Ashton's bottom lip playfully and Ash slides his tongue inside Michael's mouth. He gets a taste of licorice and chocolate as he explores and deepens the kiss. Michael's hand presses into the small of Ashton's back as Michael pulls him onto his lap. Ashton slides the covers up to further hide what they're doing, although he's pretty sure from the sudden silence that Calum and Luke are doing the same.

Ashton slips a hand around the back of Michael's neck as they continue snogging. They share kiss after kiss; some brief, some lasting, but each one definitely growing with intensity. Michael's hands are sliding up and down Ashton's bare back in soft yet urgent caresses, coming precariously close to the waist of Ashton's jeans.

Both of them are left hard and wanting as they finally break apart. Michael pushes him off his lap almost as suddenly as he'd pulled him onto it. Ashton's left more than a little bit confused as he sits up against the headboard, averting his attention toward the TV. He hadn't expected a few kisses to make him feel like this. He isn't sure what to do or say. He stays silent as he reaches beneath the covers to adjust the front of his jeans. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Michael whispers almost as if he really cares.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Ashton replies as he reaches for a bag of skittles. 

They watch the movie in awkward silence as their bandmates on the next bed stay buried beneath the covers. Ashton's almost jealous of them, the way they don't seem to care who else is in the room. There's a part of him that wishes Mikey hadn't pushed him away. And an even bigger part that wonders just why he did.

Ashton doesn't confront Michael, he's too confused by his own feelings. Instead he buries them away and tries acting like nothing happened. That is until another two days pass and they’re getting ready for a show at a new venue. Luke flops himself unceremoniously onto Michael’s lap and Michael pulls him in for a hug. Ashton watches in hurt silence. He distracts himself by challenging Calum to a thumb war. They play several times as they wait to go onstage and Calum wins every time because Ashton’s mind just isn’t in the game. 

He can’t stop himself from glancing over at Mikey and Luke sprawled across the nearby sofa. Still the show goes off without a hitch and he doesn’t speak to Mikey or Luke on the car ride back to the new hotel. As it turns out, he and Michael are sharing one room while Luke and Calum share another. Michael isn’t completely clueless, he can tell Ashton is upset with him but he can’t understand why.

“Mind explaining to me what’s wrong with you tonite?”

Ashton pretty much ignores Mikey's question as he pulls off his sweaty tee.

“Ash, what the hell? Why aren’t you speaking to me?” Michael’s voice is loud and irritated.

“Well my mum told me if you don’t have anything nice to say, then don’t say anything at all.” Ashton replies in a slightly bitter tone.

“Really? And just what the fuck did I do to deserve that? Does this have something to do with the kiss from the other night?” Michael questions him.

At first Ashton doesn’t reply. He sits quietly on one of the beds trying desperately to avoid Michael’s gaze.

“No! This doesn’t have anything to do with that!” He finally answers.

“So what the hell is it then?” Michael asks.

“Why don’t you go ask Luke!” Ashton says a bit too harshly.

“Luke…? What’s he got to do with…” Michael begins but then it finally dawns on him what’s bugging Ashton.

“Is this about earlier? Luke’s the one who came over to me and since when is it wrong to cuddle another band member? Its what we do. Remember…?”

Ashton feels heat flooding to his cheeks. He knows what Michaels saying is true but there’s a part of him that’s still angry and he doesn’t know why.

“You were jealous, weren’t you?” Michael’s question comes out as more of a statement and he can’t help but chuckle a bit. 

Ashton feels defensive and is quick to deny any such thing but Michael's not buying it.

“I was only cuddling Luke, nothing else happened. I mean you were there!” Michael’s still laughing at him and again, Ashton feels betrayed.

“Maybe not this time but what about others? I bet you’ve kissed Luke before!” Ashton replies in an accusing tone that makes Michael stop laughing.

“And just why would I kiss Luke when I’m in love with you?” Michael whispers softly as he sits down beside Ashton. Ashton starts out with some smartass comeback but then the realization of what Mikeys just said to him hits hard.

“Wait… you’re in love with me?” 

The shock is obvious on Ashton’s face as he turns his face toward Mikey.

“Yeah, why else did you think I kissed you?”

"To tell the truth, I wasn't real sure." Ashton replies in a low voice.

Michael’s lips are soft as they press against his and in a fit of weakness, Ashton gives into the kiss. Its more than a moment before they break apart.

“If you like me then why’d you pull away last night?” Ashton questions him, still confused.

“Because kissing you last night made me want more… more than I thought you were ready to give.” 

Michael pulls away as he speaks. Moving to the other bed and kicking off his shoes.

“Well maybe you should have let me decide that.” Ashton says as he gets up and sits down next to Michael. 

Ashton's fingers caress Michael’s thigh through his jeans. He’s trying to be seductive and probably failing miserably. Ash lets his fingers travel further up, toying with Mikey’s zip.

“Ash…” Michael gasps in surprise. 

Ashton licks his top lip nervously. Michael leans in, capturing those lips again. Ashton can feel Michael’s hands gliding up and down his sides. The kiss deepens, Ashton’s tongue searching out Michael’s. Ashton decides to be bolder, his hand palming the front of Michael’s crotch. Ash’s hand kneads Mikey’s groin, making him almost instantly hard.

“Ash…” This time Michael’s voice comes out as an annoyed whine. “Fuck!” He gasps.

Michael reaches down to push Ashton’s hand away but Ashton doesn’t stop. He grasps at Mikey’s boner, giving it a healthy squeeze that elicits a deep guttural groan from him. Michael whines again against Ashton’s ear. He’s panting and moaning as Ashton’s hand works on his dick, Ashton’s mouth sucking hard at his throat.

“God, Ashton, I want you so bad! Baby, you need to stop…” 

Ashton looks up into Michael’s eyes, pupils blown with lust and just smiles a naughty saucy grin.

“Do you really want me to stop, Mikey? Do you want me to stop or do you want me to keep going?” Ashton whispers as he pops open Michael’s flies and slides a hand inside his jeans.

The feel of Ashton’s hand on his naked skin has Michael groaning loudly. It feels good to have Ashton's fist wrapped around his dick. So good in fact, that he finds his hips moving of their own accord, trying to get some added friction...some much needed friction.

“Dammit Ashton, I want to fuck you so bad!” Michael growls out.

Michael lets one of his hands wander down to squeeze Ashton’s ass cheek hard. An almost girlish giggle escapes Ashton’s lips and oddly enough, it only makes Michael want him even more. Then Ashton says the unthinkable…

“Then do it.” He whispers into Michael’s ear, his tongue licking at its shell.

Michael pulls away in shock but it only takes a moment for him to recover.

“Ashton, are you sure?”

Ashton pulls his hand away and looks over at Michael, nervously biting at his lower lip.

“I mean… Well… I’ve never done it before… but I trust you, Mikey.” He whispers softly, not able to look Michael in the eye as he speaks.

Michael stands up, removing his shirt. He fumbles in his bag, pulling out lube and a condom.

“Take off your clothes and get in the middle of the bed.” He says to Ashton who immediately complies. 

Ashton’s visibly nervous as Michael approaches. He stays perfectly still as Michael straddles his middle. Michael sets the condom aside and leans in to kiss Ashton softly.

“If you want me to stop at any point, you just say the word; okay?” He whispers nervously against Ashton’s lips.

“Its okay, Mikey, I really do want this.” Ashton replies in a reassuring manner.

Michael moves in between Ashton’s legs, pulling his thighs apart. He fondles Ashton’s testicules while his tongue teases up and down his cock. He hears Ashton moan softly and smiles, before moving on to Ashton’s opening. He licks several stripes across the tight muscle, getting it wet before popping open the cap on the lube. Michael spreads a generous amount of the flavored gel across Ashton’s hole before adding a finger. He presses in slowly until he’s past the second knuckle, pulling out and pressing in again several times to loosen the tight muscle.

Michael pours on a bit more lube as he adds another finger. Ashton lets out a groan at the slight burn. Michael presses his fingers all the way in and angles them to hit Ashton’s prostate. Ashton yelps softly at the burst of pleasure it brings him and Michael continues fingering him until his hole opens up a bit. He then pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. Ashton moans as Michael fucks him open with his tongue. Michael alternates between his fingers and tongue as he loosens Ashton's muscles. It isn't long before Ash is pressing his ass forward and begging to be fucked for real.

“Mikey, please… I want it… fuck me… please!” Ash pleads.

Michael’s still a bit unsure if Ashton’s really ready but his own cock is aching with need. He wants Ashton more than he’s ever wanted anything! He gets up off the bed to quickly strip out of his jeans and underwear. He feels slightly vulnerable standing there naked in front of Ashton but he’s wanted this for awhile now. I mean how many times has he wanked to thoughts of fucking this beautiful boy? He almost can’t believe this moment is real and its overwhelming for him. Michael takes a deep breath before reaching for the lube but that moment of hesitation has Ashton worried.

“Mikey, you do want to do this, right?” Ashton questions him.

“Fuck, Ashton, I’ve wanted this for so long. Its just… I mean… well its just hard to think that you want it too.” Michael replies in a nervous unsure stutter.

Ashton pulls Michael down onto him and their mouths connect in a series of kisses. Their hands groping each others naked bodies. Michael can feel how much Ashton wants this as Ash’s cock presses hard against his hip.

Michael’s feeling more assured as he pulls on the condom and slicks it with a generous amount of lube. But his nerves are back again as he lines his cock up with Ashton’s opening. Michael’s hands are shaky as he presses into Ashton’s tight heat. He’s only a few inches in when he hears Ashton cry out from the pain. Michael’s almost ready to pull out completely but instead just stops.

“Ash baby, are you okay?” He asks loudly.

Ashton again winces sharply but he shakes his head yes.

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting it to burn so badly.”

“I can stop.” Michael offers.

“No…”Ashton whines. “I really want this.”

“Just try to relax, don’t fight it.” Michael advises him.

Michael wraps his fist around Ashton’s prick as he sinks in a few more inches. The added pleasure of being wanked has Ashton relaxing a bit more and its not as painful. Michael feels Ashton’s fingernails biting into his skin, but doesn’t complain about the tiny bit of pain considering what Ashton is enduring for him. Once he’s completely buried inside Ashton, Michael stops, giving him time to adjust. 

Ashton pulls him close so their lips can touch. Michael kisses him deeply as he pulls out a tiny bit and then pushes forward again. His thrusts are shallow at first as Ashton gets used to feeling this full. Its then that Mikey pulls almost all the way out and slams back in harder this time. Ashton cries out as Michael's cock hits his prostate. Michael's strokes are deep and continuous as his prick batters into Ashton's tender spot. 

"Oh god, Michael, yes...fuck yes!" He moans with pleasure.

“Feels so fucking good baby!” Michael's words are barely spoken before he muffles both their cries by mashing their mouths together again.

Ashton’s hips are moving in tandem to his own by now and it isn’t long before they’re both nearing the edge. Michael grips Ashton's hips tightly as he thrusts the last few times into Ashtons hole. He lets out a loud groan as he finally comes. Ashton is the last to come, his spunk coating Michael’s fingers as they jerk him to completion. Mikey licks them clean with a satisfied but exhausted smile.

"That good huh?" Ashton asks with his own proud smile plastering his tired face. Michael just chuckles in reply.

Michael leans in to kiss his lover and it turns into a heated snog. He hates to leave the warmth of Ashton's body but he can feel himself softening already. He pulls out, discards the condom into a nearby bin, and then makes to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ashton whispers.

"Just a minute. I'll be back." Michael replies as he leaves to go into the loo.

Ashton hears running water and soon Michael reappears with a wet washcloth. Its warm on Ashton's skin as Michael wipes away the streaks of come already starting to dry across his belly. 

Ashton thanks him as Michael throws the dirty cloth onto the floor. He rolls over and kisses Ashton softly on the lips. Ashton returns the kiss with one of his own and then cuddles into Michael's side. They lay there in silence for a moment until Michael dares to tempt fate.

"Do you regret it?" He asks, his voice trembling.

Ashton lifts his head to look him in the eye.

"No and why would you think that?"

Michael looks at Ashton but looks away without answering. Ashton pulls the covers over their heads and kisses Michael.   
"Why'd you do that?" Michael asks.

"Because it felt right, just like everything that happened here tonight. Don't you get it, Mikey, I love you too. I think I always have." 

Ashton's answer is simple yet honest and its all Michael needs to finally feel confident about them as a couple. Because no matter what happens after this, he knows they'll face it together.


End file.
